Family
by Dr.Dixon
Summary: Beth and Daryl didn't plan this, they didn't expect this. A baby of their own, Daryl is nervous and angry. Can they stay together and be able to live with a baby? Re-write of a good mama. M
1. Conception

**Author's note: **Well here we have it! The re-write of A good mama! With fun scenes included! Some scenes will be different from the original, but like the original it will jump around because it will go by months. I may post little mini stories in the middle of each chapter that goes along with the story.

* * *

_Prologue: Conception._

* * *

Beth sat on the bed and laid back, she was exhausted from all the running. Daryl walked in and laid beside her, he was still covered in blood and sweat. That day they had done a run, it didn't go the way they had planned. Beth had gotten stuck under a shelf, Daryl ended up slipping in a puddle. That pissed him off royally, his body already ached from all the running.

Beth looked at him and smiled, she was just happy to have him safe still. Daryl looked at her and rolled over onto his side, his eyes were filled with something she's seen only a few times before. He slid his hand up her arm and looked at her neck, his eyes foggy with _desire._ Beth bit her lip and stared at him, she always got nervous when it came down to this. He leaned in closer to her, his lips so close to her own. She closed her eyes and kissed him, soft and simple.

Daryl ran his fingers through her curls and slid his other hand to her waist. Beth bit his lip and pulled him closer, somehow he always made her feel crazy. He smirked against her lips and pulled away slowly. She let out a soft whine sounding needy, it embarrassed her. How he did these things to her. Beth played with his hair and twirled it in little circles. No matter how greasy he was his hair was always so soft.

Daryl unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off her, showing her pink bra. Beth pulled his hair and looked at him, this wasn't new to either of them anymore. Five times it had happened, five times he had done this to her, five times he had teased her until she couldn't bear it. Beth slid her hands to his chest and smiled, it was her turn. Daryl pushed her hands away and pulled his shirt off. She put her hands against his chest and shivered, the feeling of his bare skin against her fingers was extraordinary.

Daryl bent down and kissed her neck, biting when he wanted to leave a small mark. Beth covered her mouth and closed her eyes. Daryl grinned and drug his tongue up her neck until he reached her earlobe. He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down to her ankles. She shuddered as the cold air crept upon her bare skin. Daryl tossed her jeans aside carelessly, they weren't needed. Besides he was bored and needed release, it didn't matter that much. Daryl unbuttoned his jeans and slid them to the floor underneath the bed.

Beth bit her lip and shivered, she was getting colder and impatient. Daryl looked at her and leaned back. Examined every inch of her petite frame, every curve, every scar, ever little spot. Beth slid her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra, it was met with all the other items of clothing. Daryl bent down and kissed her breasts and looked up at her. Beth whimpered softly and tangled her fingers into his hair. Daryl grinned and sucked gently. Beth let out a soft moan and pulled his hair.

Daryl chuckled and sat up quickly, his eyes filled with mischief. Beth pouted and looked away, she hated when he teased her. Daryl lifted her hips up and pulled her underwear off her. He removed his boxers and kissed her roughly. Beth kissed back and smiled against his lips, she loved him she really did. Daryl positioned himself at her entrance and slid into her slowly. Beth bit his neck and groaned softly. Daryl groaned and slowly began a rhythm. Slowly and steady he went tonight.

Beth clung to him and moaned as quietly as she could, she didn't want walkers to ruin this. Daryl pushed deeper into her and sped up, going in as quick as he went out. He moaned into her neck and squeezed the sheets beside her head. Beth dug her nails into his shoulders and whimpered, she loved this. Daryl bit her neck and continued. It never lasted long, she was still new to it all. Beth arched her body against him and moaned his name loudly as she climaxed. Daryl grunted and came inside her. He panted slowly and pulled out, he was really tired now. Beth shivered and reached for her clothing.

Daryl got up and dressed himself quickly, leaving to his room. Beth frowned and watched him go, she was alone again. Like she always ended up at night. Alone.

* * *

So this is kind of the first sex scene I've ever written, don't hate me for it!

Anyways here's the re-write of _A good mama_ with some M sprinkled in plus new scenes. So can I get 3 reviews for Month 1?


	2. Month one

**Author's note:** Month one of the re-write! With Beth's missed period and other incidents~ Little angst guys. Some violence ensues. This chapter explores Beth's insecurity with Carol. As suggested in a review C: Maybe some tiny Carol bashing?

4 reviews for Month two?

* * *

Month one

* * *

Beth slid down into the hot bath water she had run and sighed. She had missed her period, it didn't surprise her though. Stress could be affecting her badly, especially being with Daryl. Beth grabbed a wash cloth and scrubbed the dirt and blood off her body. The water went from clear to murky, but it didn't matter this was her first bath in a long time. It felt amazing, she missed just being able to sit and soak in the tub.

"God please just be stress." Beth sighed and leaned back against the cold tub. She stared at the tiles and ran her fingers through her hair. Beth smiled and pictured a little baby with her curls and Daryl's face. She giggled and sat back up, the thought of a baby actually wasn't bad. A little scary but she had always wanted to be a mother. Besides that, Beth was in love with Daryl so getting to be the mother of his child excited her.

"Oh daddy!" She looked up and smiled "I think you're going to be a grandpa!"

Beth stood up slowly and reached for her towel, she had to think of how to tell him. She could either just come out and say it or just let it show. Though that would probably piss him off either way. Beth wrapped the towel around herself and looked in the mirror, her neck was covered with faint bruises and healing bite marks from Daryl. She blushed a little and walked out, she was going to tell him. Beth walked down the hallway to Daryl's door and knocked gently. He grunted and she opened the door.

"Daryl...?" Beth smiled and adjusted the towel.

Daryl rolled over and looked at her, his eyes were filled with sleep. "Hm?"

"Did I wake you?" Beth frowned.

"Nah just thinkin' that's all." He looked at the ceiling.

Beth walked over and sat down on the bed "What about?"

Daryl sighed "Carol. Do you think she's still alive?"

Beth frowned and looked down, he was thinking about Carol? After everything they've done? How could she be on his mind? How could he even think about her when she was right there with him? "I don't know Daryl. I'd like to think everyone is still okay and alive, but I mean now we don't even get that..."

Daryl sat up and glared at her "How dare you say that!"

Beth cringed and let the tears that had been building up fall "I missed my period!"

Daryl looked shocked "Mi-Missed it?" He buried his face into his hands and fell back onto the bed. "Fucking great. How the Hell did this bullshit happen!"

Beth frowned and sobbed softly "How could you say something like that! You know exactly how this works!"

Daryl groaned "We ain't keeping this."

Beth stood up and slapped him "How dare you even think about saying that to me!" She wiped her eyes and clutched the towel closer.

Daryl growled "Don't you ever fucking slap me ever again!"

Beth pushed him and glared "Fuck you! I'm leaving! I'm not staying with some jackass who gets a girl pregnant and automatically jumps on killing it! I want this baby! I'll raise it on my own. I don't need you!" She turned around and stormed out of the room.

He was on her heels in seconds "Where the Hell do you think you're going off to!"

She looked back at him "Away from you."

Daryl grabbed her wrists and pull her back towards his room. "Shut up and just go to sleep. Think about what I'm saying Beth. Its not safe to bring a baby into this world. Its not smart to try and be on the run pregnant."

Beth pushed him away "But Lori was a different story huh? What you don't want your precious Carol finding out that you got someone that isn't her pregnant? She's too fucking old to even have kids." She stormed off to his room and locked the door.

* * *

Well. Month one. Removed the slap scene didn't really like it as much.


	3. Chapter break

"Please open the door. I didn't mean it..Please..Beth.." Daryl slumped against the wall. "I-I'm afriad...I didn't mean it. I won't do it again.."

The door opened slowly and she crawled over to him "Just shut up and hold me. I pushed you too far. I'm sorry.."

Daryl pulled her close and buried his face into her blonde curls. He was pissed off at himself, he was not his father. "Beth...I didn't mean it.."

Beth snuggled into his chest "I know Daryl..its fine. Say it again and you're fucking dead."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. Things had happened so suddenly but she was back in his arms where she belonged.

* * *

Adding chapter breaks to this story now. So they'll be a little short. Enjoy this little lovey dovey stuff


	4. Note from DrDixon! (Can't write!)

_Uh so I'm really bored and was wondering if anyone would like to co-write a Bethyl story with me? If you're interested please pm me. I really wanna do some neat things! I have some ideas already but I really wanna write with someone!_


End file.
